Riot (banda)
thumb Riot (actualmente Riot V) es una banda de rock '' estadounidense, fundada en 1982 en Nueva York, por el guitarrista y principal compositor Mark Reale, completando la primera alineación con Guy Speranza, Louie Kouvaris, Jimmy Iommi, y Peter Bitelli. Riot fue uno de los nombres más icónicos y subestimados del rock a nivel mundial; a consecuencia del poco éxito comercial de los primeros álbumes, lanzados a principios de los 80, los integrantes de la banda daban por perdido su posicionamiento en la historia del rock and rolll, esto ocasionó la desintegración temporal de Riot en 1984, tras 5 LP de estudio. Rock City (1983)https://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Riot_(banda)&action=edit&section=2 editar Los neoyorquinos Riot, banda nacida hacia 1982, sentaron las bases de su sonido con un primitivo pero a la vez evocador ''long play, editado en 1983: Rock City, inicio de una trayectoria que musicalmente sería gloriosa, pero que nunca impactaría en el mercado a nivel comercial. Tras un tema directo que abría el disco, Desperation, llega a las primeras de cambio uno de los mayores clásicos de toda la carrera de la banda: Warrior. Ese estribillo que proclamaba “Shine, shine on through the darkness and the pain” ha sido siempre uno de los lemas del grupo. Con guitarras sobresalientes y con la buena combinación de la voz de Guy Speranza, el álbum sigue con temazos certeros como Rock City, Overdrive o Angel. Tokyo Rose es uno de los cortes más intensos mientras que Heart Of Fire pasó demasiado desapercibido a pesar de su gran calidad. El elepé se cierra con la pegadiza Gypsy Queen y con la sentida This Is What I Get. hard rock y rock and roll se combinaban a la perfección en esta primera etapa del combo neoyorquino. La inocencia, las ganas de triunfar y la calidad conforman un cuajo espeso que sobresale en este corto pero interesante debut. Es la obra que abría la trilogía con Guy Speranza al frente. Narita y, en especial, Fire Down Under serían la cima de estos primerizos Riot. Fire Down Under (1985)https://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Riot_(banda)&action=edit&section=4 editar No sólo es la obra cumbre de la primera etapa de Riot, sino que incluso para buena parte de los fans veteranos del grupo siempre ha sido su disco preferido. Todo lo que habían ofrecido en los dos elepés anteriores brilló aún con más intensidad en Fire Down Under, una obra que se iniciaba con uno de los grandes clásicos del grupo: Swords And Tequila. Más rápidos y más heavies, como demostraban en el tema título, Fire Down Under, en esta obra presentaban una renovada sección rítmica: Sandy Slavin (batería) y Kip Leming (bajo). El guitarrista Rick Ventura se había convertido en una pieza clave en el engranaje del grupo, como demostró aportando una enigmática y sobresaliente composición; Feel The Same. Entre las cimas de aquella pareja irrepetible, Reale y Speranza, siempre quedará Outlaw con aquellas míticas frases en español de Antonio Ramos. El hard rock volvía a refulgir con fuerza en Don’t Bring Me Down y en Don’t Hold Back para desembocar en otra de las mayores joyas: Altar Of The King. El aporte de clásicos de este disco lo convierte sin duda en una de las piezas esenciales en la discografía de Riot. No Lies fue una nueva composición de Ventura mientras que Run For Your Life era uno de los temas más heavies y rápidos del disco. Esta obra esencial se cierra con la instrumental Flashbacks, en la que incluyeron sonidos de ambiente de conciertos, como el de Monsters Of Rock en Donington o la presentación del DJ Neal Kay del Hammersmith Odeon, de Londres. Sin duda Fire Down Under es uno de los mejores discos de Riot, y una obra fundamental en la historia del hard rock. Restless Breed (1986)https://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Riot_(banda)&action=edit&section=5 editar thumb|Riot en 1986 La marcha del vocalista Guy Speranza parecía haber cortado la incesante progresión del conjunto americano. Sin embargo, Mark Reale no quiso perder la buena estela que habían trazado, contratando en poco tiempo a Rhett Forrester. Con pinta de estrella del rock, el vocalista aportó mucha personalidad y actitud, sin intentar imitar al recordado Speranza. Los de Nueva York endurecieron su sonido para el nuevo disco, Restless Breed, como se puede escuchar en los dos trallazos de entrada: Hard Lovin’ Man y C.I.A. El contrapunto de intensidad y emotividad lo pone Forrester en el in crescendo que da título al disco, Restless Breed, un tema que explora nuevos recovecos del sonido de Riot. Recuperaron la costumbre de incluir una versión con el When I Was Young de Eric Burdon & The Animals. El heavy metal comenzaba a tener cada vez más presencia en el sonido de los de Brooklyn, como se puede comprobar en Loanshark, mientras que el rock and roll seguía presente en Loved By You. Rick Ventura volvía a tener mucho peso en la composición como demostró en Over To You. Sin lugar a dudas una de las piezas claves del disco es la joya melódica de Mark Reale Showdown. En esa línea seguía Dream Away, nuevamente otra buena entrega de Rick Ventura. Y para cerrar el álbum; más heavy metal con Violent Crimes. Era prácticamente imposible igualar Fire Down Under, pero Riot se habían levantado muy rápido tras la ruptura con Guy Speranza, gracias al carisma y a la voz de Rhett Forrester. Restless Breed era un más que digno sucesor. Born In America (1988)https://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Riot_(banda)&action=edit&section=6 editar Con la misma formación que en Restless Breed, Riot grabaron el que sería segundo y último disco con el vocalista Rhett Forrester: Born in America. Aunque no se trata de uno de los mejores trabajos del grupo, contiene algunas canciones magistrales que han pasado, desgraciadamente, demasiado desapercibidas como You Burn In Me o Running From The Law. El filo más heavy de Forrester acuñó esta segunda época de la banda en la que las guitarras forjadas por Reale y Ventura sobresalían en cada tema. La pegadiza Born In America contrastaba con la más heavy Wings Of Fire. Nuevamente incorporaron una versión, en esta ocasión el Devil Woman que popularizó Cliff Richard. Vigilante Killer y pop rock Machine eran claro ejemplo de la fuerza de los Riot encarnados con el vocalista Rhett Forrester, que en ocasiones su voz se asemejaba a la de Bret Michaels, que entonces daba sus primeros pasos con Poison.. Riot habían entrado de lleno en una etapa más heavy desde que Rhett había asumido el micrófono. La melodía de Where Soldiers Rule desembocaba el riff de Gunfighter, otro gran tema. El disco y esta etapa se cerraban con una composición de Rick Ventura, Promised Land. A partir de ahí este ciclo se rompería con un prematura final, pero Riot volverían a renacer de sus cenizas, aunque con una formación totalmente renovada. The Privilege Of Power (1990)https://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Riot_(banda)&action=edit&section=8 editar Lo hubieran tenido muy fácil simplemente con calcar la fórmula del exitoso Thundersteel, pero los neoyorquinos nunca han sido predecibles, como demostraron en The Privilege Of Power. Tildado injustamente de experimento calamitoso, este disco con rasgos conceptuales y cuyas canciones están conectadas por sonidos de televisión, rompió todos los esquemas no sólo en la carrera de Riot sino en el metal en general. Escuchar la inicial On Your Knees; un potente tema metálico a toda velocidad aderezado por secciones de viento, resulta simplemente espectacular. Un riff monumental da inicio a Metal Soldiers, otro gran cañonazo heavy con un Tony Moore demostrando nuevamente sus agudos imposibles. La melodía se apodera de Runaway con las acústicas que siempre han estado muy presentes en la herencia de Reale. La sección de viento vuelve con fuerza en Killer, un tema en el que colabora ni más ni menos que Joe Lynn Turner (Rainbow, Deep Purple) haciendo un dueto con Tony Moore. Speed metal a destajo en la entrada de Dance Of Death demostrando que los temas rápidos de este disco lo son incluso más que en Thundersteel. Los cuernos de guerra anuncian otra batalla de power speed en Storming The Gates Of Hell. Las guitarras de Reale vuelven a ser, como en todos los discos, el gran sello identificador de Riot. La melodía regresa en Maryanne mientras que en Little Miss Death sobresalen los coros del estribillo. Una de las canciones más rápidas, heavies y potentes de la historia de la banda llega a continuación: Black Leather And Glittering Steel. El cierre es una adaptación del clásico de Al Di Meola, Racing With The Devil On A Spanish Highway, metalizada por un Reale sensacional. Digan lo que digan The Privilege Of Power es un disco impresionante que desgraciadamente no tuvo continuidad con esta formación hasta 21 años después. Nightbreaker (1993) thumb Nueva etapa e unos remozados Riot en la que sólo resistieron el irreductible Mark Reale, Bobby Jarzombek y Mike flyntz, que había entrado en la banda apoyando en directo a la formación de Thundersteel. El primer y notorio cambio se puede adivinar en la inicial Soldier con la voz de Mike DiMeo, con un color similar al de grandes vocalistas como David Coverdale y diametralmente opuesto al del precedente Tony Moore. El sonido de la banda vira claramente al hard rock pasional sin dejar de lado la esencia heavy metal que tan bien habían trabajado en la década anterior. La vena más melódica emergía en Destiny, una composición de DiMeo y Flyntz en la que se observa claramente el cambio de la nueva andadura de Riot. Siguiendo con la costumbre de incluir versiones, en esta ocasión atinaron más si cabe rindiendo tributo a Deep Purple con el mítico Burn. Otra novedad fue la inclusión de un género como las baladas, un estilo que no había abundado en la banda de Nueva York. In Your Eyes fue la prueba de esa tendencia más suave con un sensacional DiMeo al frente. Pero no se habían olvidado de su vena más heavy como prueban en el tema homónimo del disco, Nightbreaker. Medicine Man es el prototipo de hard rock potente a veces bluesy y pasional en el que se habían embarcado Riot. Silent Scream es de esas canciones que sólo ellos son capaces de escribir, esas piezas que tan dentro llevaba Mark Reale. Magic Maker era heavy rock puro en efervescencia mientras I’m On The Run se incluyó en la edición europea sustituyendo al A Whiter Shade Of Pale de Procol Harum. El hard rock de Babylon encamina hacia un curioso final: una recreación de sus mayores clásicos de la época Speranza: Outlaw. Como curiosidad, Nightbreaker salió con tres portadas diferentes, una en Japón, la otra en Europa y la de la reedición americana de 1999. The Brethren Of The Long House (1996)https://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Riot_(banda)&action=edit&section=10 editar Con la formación más asentada, el brillo de los nuevos Riot se apreciaba con más intensidad en The Brethren Of The Long House. Dedicado a la cultura de los indios americanos, el disco comienza con la intro The Last Of The Mohicans del compositor de bandas sonoras Trevor Jones y desemboca en la potentísima Glory Calling, que representa a la perfección la identidad de los Riot de los años noventa. Esa tensión heavy se mantiene en Rolling Thunder y culmina en la melodía de la balada Rain. Una de las mejores canciones del álbum es Wounded Heart, otro gran clásico de los Riot de esa década, puro heavy rock potente y con alma. El up tempo The Brethren Of The Long House se enlaza con una nueva versión. En esta ocasión el clásico de Gary Moore Out In The Fields que, como es su costumbre, vuelven a bordar. La impresionante acústica Santa Maria da paso al medio tiempo Blood Of The English. Otro de los grandes momentos de esta obra es Ghost Dance, un tema pleno de melodía y potencia. La pieza tradicional Shenandoah se engarza con otro temazo de hard rock, Holy Land. El álbum se cierra con la adaptación de The Last Of The Mohicans que ya avanzaban en la intro. The Brethren Of The Long House reafirmó las buenas sensaciones de Nightbreaker consolidando el nuevo hard & heavy de Riot en los noventa. La voz de Dimeo y la magia de Reale habían vuelto a renacer una banda que siempre supo reinventarse. Inishmore (1998)https://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Riot_(banda)&action=edit&section=11 editar Si Fire Down Under es la obra cumbre de los primeros Riot y Thundersteel el disco por el que siempre han sido venerados en todos los mentideros del metal, Inishmore podría cerrar el triunvirato perfecto, para conocer las distintas etapas de la banda de Mark Reale. Décima entrega de estudio y tercera con el vocalista Mike DiMeo al frente, tiene un nexo lírico en las leyendas celtas e irlandesas. La buenísima intro Black Water da paso a Angel Eyes, un himno impresionante que en directo funcionó a la perfección. La épica de Riot había alcanzado una nueva fase. Hard rock y heavy metal se daban la mano en un lanzamiento repleto de canciones inmortales como Liberty o Kings Are Falling. Ritmos demoledores, guitarras brillantes y una voz repleta de alma convergían en los grandísimos Riot de fin de siglo. Contaron en los coros con reputados cantantes como Tony Harnell (TNT) o Danny Vaughn (Tyketto). A ritmo de power metal estalla The Man mientras que en el hard rock descansa Watching The Signs. Sin un segundo de tregua Should I Run, otro clásico, demuestra la buena química compositiva que había nacido entre Reale y DiMeo. Cry For The Dying es otra prueba más de que Inishmore es una absoluta obra maestra y Turning The Hands Of Time la clara confirmación. El álbum culmina con otra joya, Gypsy, y con los aires celtas de la melódica Inishmore (Forsaken Heart) y la pieza instrumental Inishmore en la que Mark Reale ofrece una lección magistral. Un álbum imprescindible que no debería acabar nunca en el que no hay ni un segundo de relleno y en el que ni siquiera incluyeron una versión, como tanto acostumbraban. Inishmore demuestra una vez más que todas las etapas de Riot son al tiempo diferentes y esenciales. Sons Of Society (1999)https://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Riot_(banda)&action=edit&section=12 editar Con la misma formación y equipo de grabación que en la obra maestra Inishmore, Riot aprovecharon el momento para entrar de nuevo al estudio y volver con otro gran disco. On The Wings Of Life, tras la intro de sitar Snake Charmer, incidía en la misma fórmula exitosa que en el álbum precedente. El tema título, Sons Of Society, estaba diseñado para corear en directo mientras que Twist Of Fate no sólo es la mejor canción del disco sino una de las grandes imprescindibles en la carrera de Riot. El potente hard rock de Bad Machine estalla en una intensa y emotiva; Cover Me, una clara demostración de que también podían hacer excelentes baladas, aunque no abundaran en su discografía. Y para contrastar; uno de los temas más rápidos del disco: Dragonfire. Hard & heavy con fuerza y gancho se aúnan en The Law y en la intensa Time To Bleed en la que destaca la sección rítmica de Pete Pérez y del extraordinario batería Bobby Jarzombek. Somewhere y Promises cerraban otro buen capítulo de una década triunfal para la banda de Nueva York. Lástima que a partir de Sons Of Society la dinámica del grupo comenzara a sufrir altibajos que iban a repercutir en la primera década del siglo. Sin embargo, la sociedad de Riot con DiMeo todavía daría más frutos. Through The Storm (2002)https://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Riot_(banda)&action=edit&section=13 editar Riot inauguraban el nuevo milenio con Through The Storm, un disco mucho más asentado en el hard rock clásico, dejando un tanto al margen el heavy power metal que sí había estado presente en los cuatro discos anteriores. La entrada del batería Bobby Rondinelli (ex Rainbow) en sustitución de Bobby Jarzombek quizás influyó en esta orientación. La meritoria canción inicial Turn The Tables da pistas de los nuevos cauces por los que fluyen las aguas de los americanos. En el hard melódico también se puede encuadrar la accesible Lost Inside This World y la rítmica Chains (Revolving). Las guitarras de Reale y Flyntz arropaban muy bien a un DiMeo mucho más melódico, como demuestra en el tema homónimo, Through The Storm, o en la intensa balada Let It Show. Recuperan la potencia en dos de los mejores cortes del álbum, Burn The Sun y To My Head. Essential Enemies da paso a la versión del mítico Only You Can Rock Me de Ufo, recuperando la inclusión de covers, una tendencia que habían interrumpido en los dos elepés anteriores. Y para terminar el disco dos temas instrumentales, el primero de Mark Reale (Isle Of Shadows) y el segundo de George Harrison (Here Comes The Sun) rindiendo tributo a una de las debilidades de Mark; The Beatles. Army Of One (2006)https://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Riot_(banda)&action=edit&section=14 editar Con mucho retraso e incertidumbre sobre el devenir de la banda, Army Of One salió al mercado con Mike DiMeo a la voz, aunque por aquella época Mike Tirelli ya había asumido esa función en la banda. El tema título, Army Of One, devolvía el rock al primer plano después del más suave Through The Storm. Sin embargo, el hard rock melódico retomaba el camino en Knocking At My Door y en Blinded, una de las últimas grandes perlas que dejó la añorada sociedad Reale/DiMeo. La aportación del batería Frank Gilchriest también fue evidente con grandes dosis de energía, como siempre ha hecho su colega Bobby Jarzombek. One More Alibi es el prototipo de canción potente y melódica que tan bien explotaron en la etapa DiMeo mientras It All Falls Down es otro temazo con mayúsculas. La vena más sensible resuena en Helpin’ Hand, todo lo contrario que en The Mystic, donde los ritmos power recuerdan a los discos de Riot de los noventa. El hard rock preciosista regresa con Still Alive, paso a previo a Alive In The City y Shine, donde rebajan el pistón de la intensidad. En el instrumental Stained Mirror Mark Reale adapta el tema de Romeo y Julieta del compositor italiano Nino Rota. Darker Side Of Light cierra Army Of One, sexto y último capítulo de estudio de Riot con Mike DiMeo a la voz, una etapa tan imprescindible como las de Guy Speranza, Rhett Forrester o Tony Moore, le pese a quien le pese. Immortal Soul (2011) y el fallecimiento de Mark Realehttps://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Riot_(banda)&action=edit&section=15 editar La esperada reunión de la formación que cimentó Thundersteel llegó a finales de la primera década del siglo XXI. Tras unos años de retraso por fin desembarcó en las tiendas a finales de 2011 el esperado disco de estudio: Immortal Soul. Las segundas partes nunca suelen ser buenas, aunque este tópico se hace añicos según suena Riot, un brutal trallazo en la línea Thundersteel que se convierte en la mejor carta de presentación del disco. Still Your Man es otra impresionante demostración de cómo la melodía encaja a la perfección en los ritmos power que tan bien empaca esta formación. El enigmático medio tiempo Crawling rebaja la tensión con un aire oriental y un solo que es puro Blackmore. Wings Are For Angels tiene nuevamente esa esencia Thundersteel con ritmos devastadores, riffs poderosos, un Tony Moore desgañitándose y una orgía de melodía y potencia. Giro radical para pasar a un sobresaliente medio tiempo, Fall Before Me, dedicado al padre de Tony Moore. Casando hard & heavy Sins Of The Father demuestra que este line up también va más allá del speed power metal. La intro instrumental Majestica da paso a Immortal Soul, una extraordinaria pieza de hard rock melódico. Lo mismo se podría aplicar para Insanity, redondeando un excelente álbum con muchos matices dispares. La recta final llega con Whiskey Man, un tema con ecos de los primerísimos Riot, de la época Speranza y con Believe, otro corte potente con un gran estribillo. Echoes es desgraciadamente la última canción del que trágicamente será el último disco de Riot. Apenas un par de meses después del lanzamiento de Immortal Soul, la llama de Mark Reale se apagaría para siempre, y con ella la leyenda que él cimentó. Mark ya estaba bastante enfermo en las grabaciones de este disco, por eso buena parte del peso de las guitarras, y la dirección general recayó en Mike Flyntz. Immortal Soul parecía ser un disco premonitorio, no sólo por el título sino porque compendiaba en un solo trabajo buena parte de los estilos que habían seguido Riot a lo largo de 35 años: hard rock, experimental, hard cristiano… En definitiva la esencia de una banda inmortal, absolutamente irrepetible. Riot V y actualidadhttps://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Riot_(banda)&action=edit&section=16 editar Después del trágico fallecimiento de su líder, Mark Reale, los integrantes restantes de la banda deciden continuar con su legado, con la aprobación del padre de Mark, Tony Reale, y conscientes de que les sería imposible seguir con su nombre clásico sin su líder y fundador, la banda decide cambiar su nombre a Riot V. Desde entonces la banda ha continuado tocando en vivo, honrando el nombre de Mark y su legado en la escena del hard rock mundial, preparando también un disco llamado Unleash the Fire, previsto para ser lanzado el próximo 27 de agosto. Discografíahttps://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Riot_(banda)&action=edit&section=23 editar Álbumes de estudiohttps://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Riot_(banda)&action=edit&section=24 editar *''Rock City'' (1977) *''Narita'' (1979) *''Fire Down Under'' (1981) *''Restless Breed'' (1982) *''Born in America'' (1983) *''Thundersteel'' (1988) *''The Privilege of Power'' (1990) *''Nightbreaker'' (1993) *''The Brethren of the Long House'' (1995) *''Inishmore'' (1998) *''Sons of Society'' (1999) *''Through the Storm'' (2002) *''Army of One'' (2006) *''Immortal Soul'' (2011) *''Unleash the Fire'' (2014) *''Armor of Light'' (2018) Categoría:Bandas de Rock Categoría:Bandas de Hard Rock Categoría:Bandas Clasicas Categoría:Bandas cristianas Categoría:Bandas de Rock Alternativo Categoría:Bandas de Glam rock de Estados Unidos Categoría:Grupos de hard rock de Estados Unidos